Supersonic speeds generally require sharp front edges of flying objects with high sweepback angles to generate smallest possible front shock waves, as well as small wetted and airlifting area. These requirements for low wetted and airlifting area, as well as a low pitch control efficiency of flying wing objects that have large airlifting area are the main reason as to why there have been very few prior embodiments based on flying wing idea for supersonic aircraft.
One of the few prior art embodiments based on flying wing ideas is “Hypersoar” project. It represents a typical example of the flying wing idea for high supersonic and hypersonic aircraft. It is based on “Wave Rider” theoretical principle for the airlift generation of objects flying at hypersonic speeds, which further involved the integration of scramjet engines on the trailing edge of the lower surface of the aircraft. The Hypersoar aircraft represents a theoretical optimization of aircraft exclusively for hypersonic speeds, whereas it would be very difficult to be built as a realistic aircraft that is capable for takeoff and landing on its own.
Tailess supersonic aircraft with fuselage and deltoid wings that are shifted to the end of fuselage represent a realistic basis for building supersonic aircraft that are capable of takeoff and landing. A typical representation of this supersonic aircraft concept is passenger aircraft “Concorde” and military fighter aircraft “Mirage 2000”. The absence of tailplane is reducing aircraft drag at supersonic speeds, thus reducing fuel consumption and increasing aircraft range. The “Concorde” aircraft has a specific shape of the wings' leading edge and a smooth integration thereof with the front portion of fuselage, hence resembling the flying wing idea. The shape of the wings' leading edge that is optimized for both supersonic and subsonic speeds is generating low wave shocks across its span at supersonic speeds, while simultaneously providing for a sufficient lift production at low speed and a sufficient efficiency of outer wings for roll control at low speeds. However, a significant disadvantage of this concept is related to inability to use trailing edge devices for extra lift production, thus requiring a high landing speed at high attack angles, hence jeopardizing the flight safety of aircraft.
Supersonic aircraft with fuselage and deltoid wings shifted in aft direction, as well as small pivotal canards in front of wings represent a more recent supersonic aircraft concept with intention to increase the pitch control of aircraft while deploying trailing edge flaps at lower speeds. Typical representations of this concept are military aircraft “Rafale” of France and “Eurofighter”. A gentle front all-pivotal canard is increasing the aircraft safety at subsonic speeds relative to supersonic aircraft without canards.
All supersonic aircraft with fuselage are generating high wave drag in the joint area between thin wings and a robust fuselage. Therefore, many design solutions for supersonic aircraft are aiming to widen and flatten the lateral portions of fuselage to minimize the interference wave drag and involve the fuselage in airlift production at low speed. That's why many classical supersonic tailed aircraft have a widened fuselage with large wings' leading edge strake that is extending close to the proximity of aircraft nose in order to minimize the interference drag and increase lift production at low speed. Typical representations of such design are the Russian military aircraft MIG-29 and strategic bomber “Black Jack”, as well as military aircraft F-14 and F-15 of U.S. The supersonic aircraft SR-71, also known as “Black Bird” by Lockheed Martin is a canardless and tailess version of the supersonic aircraft with deltoid wings that are joined to the rear portion of fuselage. The fuselage is wide with sharp chins on both lateral sides thereof. The fuselage chins are smoothly integrated with wings leading edge. This supersonic aircraft is closest to the idea of supersonic flying wing aircraft that have been realized by now, which is holding the current speed record of over Mach 3.2. while using air breathing engines.